Манагселжор, Манаг-сэлжор, Прохладный состав из Упадеши 24, Ман-нгаг-бсил-сбйор, Man-ngag-bsil-sbyor
Название препарата, синонимы, транслитерация, перевод Манагселжор, Манагсэлжор, Манаг-сэлжор, Прохладный состав из Упадеши 24 Man-ngag-bsil-sbyor, MAN-NGAG bSIL-sBYOR (Mhen-ngag seel-jhor) - COOLING FORMULATION OF SECRET ORAL TRADITION, Man-ngag bsil-sbyor, Man.ngag.bsil.sbyor Ман-нгаг-бсил-сбйор, Ман-бсил, Чонг-жи-нйэр-бжи མན་ངག་བསིལ་སྦྱོར http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: man ngag bsil sbyor/ THL TRANSCRIPTION: menngak siljor DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY a medicinal preparation. Prescriptions 11. Lag-len 12.2. TMC 22 (41). BP 136.3, 324.1. BT 30r.3, 31r.4. ---- Манагсэлжор, Увидасын 23, man ngag bsil sbyor, མན་ངག་བསིལ་སྦྱོར།, seel-jhor, ‘Coolind formulation of secret oral tradition’, cil-djor, “Fórmula Fria da Tradição Oral Secreta”, «Прохладный состав секретной устной традиции для лечения Жара Желчи». (текст составил Вадим Асадулин). Состав (прим. Раздел нуждается в проверке и доработке) Ман-нгаг-бсил-сбйор, Ман-бсил, Чонг-жи-нйэр-бжи Рецептурник Менцикана. Составитель: А.Кособуров 138. Транслитерация: Ман-нгаг-бсил-сбйор Синонимы: Ман-бсил, Чонг-жи-нйэр-бжи Пропись: чонг-жи-мдзо-‘о 500, цан-дан-дкар-по 40, цан-дан-дмар-по 80, ар-наг 50, а-ру-ра 100, суг-смэл 20, ли-ши 20, гур-гум 50, чу-ганг 40, дза-ти 20, ка-ко-ла 20, скйу-ру-ра 80, сэ-‘бру 60, дуг-мо-нйунг 30, пи-пи-линг 40, ру-рта 40, при-йанг-ку-гжон-ну 80, утпал-снгон-по 80, гсэр-мэ 40, сум-тиг 50, ба-ша-ка 50, бонг-дкар 80, ги-ванг 1, гла-рци 0.5 4 Показания: увеличение крови в печени, чувство распирания в груди, колющие боли под ребрами, затрудненное дыхание и т.п. – если этого нет, жар желудка и жар печени из-за смуг-по, “скрытый” жар, “застарелый” жар, жар ядов, отравления составленными ядами и т.п., а особенно это лекарство помогает при болезни смуг-по и увеличении крови в печени 9 Рецептурник Менцикана. Избранные рецепты тибетской медицины. Составитель: А.Кособуров Man-ngag bsil-sbyor, Прохладный состав из Упадеши-24 Рецептурник из Амдо. Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова Сущность ( ngo-bo ): Вкус горький, вяжущий, сила уравновешивающая. Не токсичное. Показания ( phan- nus ) : Устраняет Желчь и Слизь, Возмущение Ветра и крови, Застарелый Жар и усиление Желчи в печени, Темно-красную слизь и отравления. Противопоказания ( do-snang ): Применять с осторожностью. Источники ( sbyor-khungs ): zin-tig mdzes-rgyan bdud-rtsi’i sman-mdzad . Стр.44. Драгоценное Ожерелье из собранных воедино лекарственных составов, применяемых в повседневной практике (Рецептурник из Амдо.)' ''Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова '''MAN-NGAG bSIL-sBYOR (Mhen-ngag seel-jhor) - COOLING FORMULATION OF SECRET ORAL TRADITION' Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs . Составитель: T.J.Tsarong (Language: English) 97. MAN-NGAG bSIL-sBYOR (Mhen-ngag seel-jhor) - COOLING FORMULATION OF SECRET ORAL TRADITION Composition ''Santalum album, Pterocarpus santalinus,Bambusa textilis, Elettaria cardamomum, Aquilaria agollocha, Terminalia chebula, Meconopsis grandis, Herpetospermum caudgerum, Amomum subulatum, Eugenia caryophyllum, Carthamus tinctorius, Myristica fragrans, Piper longum, aged snow, Swertia chirata, Holarrhena antidysenterica, Emblica officinalis, Saussurea lappa, '''Punica granatum, calcite Use and Action • poisoning • Bad-kan sMug-po • excess of blood • enlargement of liver and spleen '• accumulation of 'bad' blood in the upper part of''' '' '''back' '• excess of blood between liver and spleen''' • fever specially along with Bad-kan Dosage 2—3gms daily in the morning with hot water [http://www.jcrows.com/handbook.html Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs: Their Nomenclature, Composition, Use, and Dosage] by T. J. Tsarong. 1986 Tibetan Medical Publications, Kalimpong, West Bengal, India. 101 Pages. (Цеванг Царонг. Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре: составы, применение.) Наименование, описание препарата и инструкция с сайтов, посвященных ТТМ, производителей или дистрибьюторов ' 'Манаг-сэлжор 'http://naranfito.ru/ 'Производитель: Мен-ци-кан Применяется при заболеваниях печени, очищает кровь, выводит камни из желчного пузыря. Эффективно помогает при головной боли. Рекомендуется при алкогольной интоксикации. Используется после вирусных и инфекционных заболеваний. Действие с точки зрения тибетской медицины Лечит болезни Желчи и Слизи. Это основной препарат для очищения крови от остатков Жара, сохранившихся и накопившихся продуктов интоксикации после воспалительных, инфекционных и вирусных заболеваний. Выведение из печени и селезенки крови Желчи. Состав: шафран, горечавка, сандал белый, сандал красный, гардения, мускатный орех, мускус кабарги, перец длинный, гранат и др. Форма выпуска: пилюли (горошины) или порошок в индивидуальных упаковках. Показания: * заболевания печени; * желчнокаменная болезнь; * головные боли; * алкогольная интоксикация. Применение: Сбор следует принимать внутрь, запивая теплой водой. Пилюли предварительно разжевать или растолочь. Время приема и дозировка указывается врачом. Противопоказания: Индивидуальная непереносимость компонентов, беременность, кормление грудью ----